Iris
by Inquiring Soul
Summary: Quinn Fabray's house has never ben the most welcoming, between the racism, homophobia, and outright hate for anything not "Normal," Quinn has no room to breath. Her secret is suffocating her. Secret? Enter: Rachel Berry, School Loser. Even with the help of her best friend and some unlikely allies, will Quinn be able to survive under the watchful glare of her father? Flames allowed.
1. Enter: Quinn Fabray

Quinn sighed; she'd been awake all night. Again. She was always careful to delete her browsing history from her computer because her father may be conservative, but that didn't mean he was stupid. When Quinn was in fifth grade, she got a computer as a Christmas present. She had been excited at first, bouncing up and down and hugging her mom, who was just as excited as she was. But her father killed the moment by giving her a contract that restricted the rights she had on her computer until the age of fifteen. Quinn's mother was a much more loving and nurturing parent than Russell, Quinn's father. She grew up in a house with four kids and always complained how it was too quiet, then she would turn on the radio and sing to every song. That was the real reason for Quinn joining the New Directions (or the Nude Erections, as the hockey team had written on the infamous whiteboard in the choir room). Quinn had grown up loving music in a house that, aside from Russell, loved music as well.

When Russell was home, there were fights. Three times a week he would come home drunk. The two other days he wouldn't come home at all. Judy, Quinn's mom had always told Quinn that, as much trouble as Russell could be, he was a good man inside. Quinn, looking back on those moments, realized that Judy wasn't talking to her so much as convincing herself.

4:00 am, that's what the glowing numbers said as Quinn dragged herself out of bed for another day of being a perfect daddy's girl. 15 minutes later, she had warm up sweats on and her hair in her classic HBIC ponytail. She ate a simple piece of buttered toast and did her stretches before her routine morning jog. As she quietly shut the front door behind her, she let the cool breeze caress her face. Her jogs were usually around a mile, but Quinn wanted to push herself more. After thirty minutes and two miles, she arrived back at the Fabray residence. Her father was just leaving as she climbed the stairs to the porch. He gave her a scathing look and simply said, "You left the lights on in your room," before dumping his briefcase in the passenger seat and leaving for work. Quinn slowly walked to her room, pausing at each of the picture on the wall. If any one had come into their house, they would have assumed that the Fabrays were the perfect suburban family. She sighed and flopped on her bed, standing up a moment later to prepare for her shower.

After a long, scalding hot shower, Quinn donned her Cheerios uniform, put her hair in the traditional bitchy high ponytail, and put on her HBIC face. She had just finished her morning prayers, she heard a car honk and her best friend, Santana, shout "Q, where the hell are you?"

"I'm here!" Quinn shouted back, "I'll be down in a minute, God!" She could almost here her father shouting in her ear, "Don't you _dare_ utter the Lord's name in vain."

"Quinn, hurry the fucking hell up, will you?" Santana nagged, "Brit-Brit's getting cold and I may have to warm her u-"

"Okay, okay. Jesus Christ, will you be quiet now?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she slipped into the back seat, seeing her best friend. Smirking. With no Brittany to speak of. "I actually hate you right now, Santana Lopez."

"Well, you gots to admit that it did speed you up." the latina said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Shut up and drive, dumbass." Quinn sayed as she playfully shoved her friend.

**A.N.**

**Wow! Ummm... Okay, that was interesting. The Updating will be in small amounts, but (hopefully) frequent. **

**As for me, call me Elle. Review if you want, I guess...**

**Peace!**


	2. Enter: Santana Lopez

School has always been Quinn's least favorite part of her day. In middle school, she was teased and called names, but now _she_ is expected to call other people names. High school was an unstable tyranny; any wrong turn threw the entire school into anarchy. It was sick. The worst part for Quinn, however, was that she was at the top. she had sworn to herself that she would never be the victim again, but the only way to ensure that was to be the bully. So she became Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio, HBIC, and future prom queen.

The physical transformation had been easy, all it took was a nose job, a diet, and a bottle of blonde hair dye. It was the mental transformation that had been hard. Lucy Fabray had been a timid and kind-hearted girl; Quinn Fabray, however, was arrogant and ruthless. everyday was an internal fight between Lucy and Quinn. Her mother had always been against the transformation, but eventually gave in when she realized how bad her daughter wanted the bullying to stop. Her father was completely in support of the transformation. He had gotten a promotion that required the family to move to Lima, only ten miles from their former home, and decided that he need a perfect family.

And thus Quinn Fabray, chastity princess, was born.

* * *

"Sooo.." Santana drawled, "How's Fetus Face?"

"His name is Finn and we broke up" Quinn mumbled.

"Finally figured out that he's got no game?" the Latina tried her best to not look surprised.

"There's just nothing there." Quinn replied wearily.

"Wow, what's up with you?" Santana looked over at her friend, not used to seeing this side of her. In fact the last time she saw the blonde like this was when -

"I-I," Quinn faltered looking at her hands, "Theres never been anything. None of he guys I've dated are - Nevermind." She shrugged.

Santana was actually a good friend. She actually cared about people, so when Quinn was obviously not happy, Santana did what Santana does best: she inquired. "Look, don't play the 'I'm fine' game with me, I know somethings up Q, and I wanna know wha-Holy, I mean, shit Quinn!"

"What" the blonde snapped, suddenly behind her HBIC façade.

"Whadaya mean what!" Santana snickered, pulling up at William McKinley High, "This is great!" she snorted, "Quinn Fabray bats for the same team!"

"Shush! Do you want everyone to hear you?" Quinn hissed.

"Not even denying it, eh?" Santana said, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes, earning a glare from the blonde, "Does Finn know?"

"NO! Oh God no!" Quinn looked scandalized.

"So, when did you figure this _thing _out?" Santana asked, exiting the car and grabbing her stuff from the trunk. Her Porsche was the nicest car in the parking lot, she had gotten it as her seventeenth birthday present. The bell rang and the kids loitering around the parking lot filed in the doors. The Latina rolled her eyes and simply stated, "You. Me. Talk. Later."

Quinn simply sighed.

**What do you think? Leave you opinion in the comments.**

**-Elle**


	3. Enter: Rachel Berry

Quinn couldn't focus all of that day. Santana had texted her during Spanish with Mr. Shue. The text had read, "Choir room lunch for gaytervention." Quinn turned to glare at her friend; Santana just grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Quinn, eyes on your own work!" called Mr. Shue. The blonde sighed as the latina tried to stifle her laughter.

* * *

Quinn wasn't sure when she ceased to pay attention to the teacher's droning lecture on mushrooms and spores, because seriously, who was even going to use that knowledge anyway? "Ms. Fabray, would you care to enlighten us as to what has distracted you from our discussion?" the teacher inquired.

The blonde snapped to attention, putting up her HBIC walls, and replied, "Oh, I was just remembering that Coach Sylvester wanted to see me about nationals." Quinn knew that no teacher could argue with the seven-year winning streak of the McKinley High Cheerios. The teacher muttered something bout ungrateful coaches and flunking students before excusing Quinn from class.

Quinn made a beeline for the nearest bathroom and shoved the door open, letting her bitchy façade down, and leaned against the sink. She studied herself closely, wondering if the gay showed. She had only been in the bathroom for five minutes when the bell rang, jarring her out of her thoughts. "Time for lunch. Wonderful." She muttered as she composed herself and picked up her books. She was just opening the door when _Rachel_ burst in, running straight into the blonde.

"I'm so so so sorry, I didn't see you there. See, I was just going to get cleaned up and- oh! Your uniform! Oh no, I ruined it. See I-"Rachel found herself interrupted by a (surprisingly) amused Quinn.

"It's fine," Quinn said gently, the blonde was mentally slapping herself at being so obvious, "I have an extra in my locker. Don't worry." Rachel just looked at her strangely. Quinn brushed past her and into the hallway.

* * *

"You're late," the latina commented as her friend sat down

"I was sidetracked." Quinn shrugged, looking still and awkward.

"So the head bitch is actually the head butch," Santana casually stated, leaning back and studying the blonde carefully, "I gotta admit, my gaydar did not pick up on that." She paused, thinking for a moment and smirked, "Say, who converted you?"

"Converted me?" Quinn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." The latina said as if it was perfectly obvious, "Who do you have the hots for, who revs you engine, who gives you a lady bon-"

"Nobody, and if I did, it wouldn't be your business" Quinn felt her cheeks heating up.

"Can you please be any more obvious, Jodie Foster?" Santana grinned, "Fess up. I'm your best friend, I make it my business."

"I-" the bell rang and Quinn sighed in relief. _Saved by the bell_, she thought.

Santana got up and swept past Quinn to the door, were she stopped and said "I'll find out one way or another"

The blonde stared after her, _Maybe I'm not so safe._

**Again, read and review!**


	4. Enter: Judy Fabray

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, except for dinner. Judy had been just starting to cook dinner when the door opened and slammed shut. Quinn, who was sitting in her room, doing homework, flinched. Her father was home. She had been dreading this. Russell swept passed her room and the stench of cigars and alcohol reached her nose, _Oh, dear Lord, please let my father go to bed now so that he doesn't attend diner. It would make diner more peaceful and happy for my mother and I. Amen._

Sadly, the Lord didn't have time to grant her wish.

* * *

Dinner with her father was always unpleasant. He was usually drunk by the time he got home and would just sit at the table drinking and making homophobic slurs. _If only he knew that is own daughter was one of them, _She thought. She wasn't paying close attention to her father's rant until he said the word "Berry." Sure, he could have been talking about blueberries or strawberries, but she knew her father.

"…Those sinners, _fags_, are setting that child up for failure. She's the school loser and is probably gonna end up a filthy little dyke. I for one hope that god punishes them all for the crime they have committed…" Her father went on, but Quinn couldn't listen. Russell was insulting her Rachel. _Whoa, where did that come from? Her Rachel? _Quinn shook her head, mentally scolding herself for the ungodly thoughts. She quietly cleared the places and went upstairs. Her father's slurred yelling could be heard even when she closed her door, so she turned on her radio. The first song that came on was I'm Coming Out by Diana Ross. _God must really hate me,_ she thought.

"Oh honey, God doesn't hate you, God doesn't hate anyone." Her mom sat beside her and pulled her into an embrace. _Must have said that out loud, _Quinn thought. She and her mom sat there for a while, it could have been minutes or hours, all Quinn knew was that she wanted to stay there forever. Her mom started humming and rocking back and forth; Quinn recognized the song as Sweet Caroline and started humming along with her mother.

Her mother turned to look at her and worry etched its way into Judy's face. "You've been crying, what's wrong?" Quinn knew her mother cared about her, but she wasn't sure whether Judy could handle that type of information right now, especially since Russell was just downstairs.

"I've been really stressed with nationals coming up; coach has been pushing us pretty hard" she lied easily. Judy narrowed her eyes and Quinn knew she saw straight through the lie **(get it, ****_straight_**** through the…never mind)**.

Whatever, it wouldn't be the first time she ever lied to her parents.

**Another one bites the dust!**

**Sorry, my band is performing tonight and we're playing a Queen medley. I play bass, so that's naturally my favorite song.**


	5. Verve

The next day Santana picked her up early. So early, in fact, that Quinn didn't even have time to eat breakfast. "Whatevs, you can eat in the car." Santana said. "We're going on a field trip."

"Wha-Santana! You can't! We have school!" Quinn shrieked.

"Yeah? Well say you were sick, I don't know. Anyway, that's not the important. Listen here Melissa Etherege, you were such a pressed lemon last year; it must have taken something big to gets that stick outta your ass."

Quinn grumbled, but eventually she calmed down enough to lean back in the passenger seat and put her legs up. Santana looked over at her friend, she never really expected Quinn to bat for the same team but it made perfect sense. Everything about her constant cheating and fighting over boys was just her way of denying the fact that she was a lady lover. The latina grinned and turned her eyes back to the road.

"What are you smiling about?" the head cheerleader sat up and crossed her arms, trying to look mean, but all Santana could do was laugh. "S, listen, I never said I was…"

"Gay, a lady lover, a batter for the same team, the big L, rugmuncher, do you want me you continue?" Santana smirked, "Or you could just say lesbian."

"Fine, I get it, not a big deal for you since you're not, you're not gay." Quinn faltered as Santana started howling with laughter, "What?"

"I am," the latina said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, earning a glare from her friend, Santana spoke again, "Did you not hear me yesterday? I said my gaydar did not pick up on the fact that you were gay. Gaydar, Quinn. Gaydar, G-A-Y-D-E-R."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I get it. And I'm okay with it, but if you ever try to hit on me, you-"

"Whoa. Stop right there. Me. Hit on you." Santana spoke in a quiet serious voice, but she was barely containing her laughter, "I'm more into Finncest than you, Quinn, don't worry."

"Ok, good," Quinn managed a small smile, "I was just-"

"We are here." The latina said in a faux British accent. The building was relatively new, looked empty, and had bass thumping that you could hear from across the street. Verve, the most popular gay bar in Cleveland. Santana had been here a few times alone, but this was the first time she had snuck someone else in.

"A GAY BAR?" Quinn exploded, " A fucking gay bar?" Quinn looked pissed.

"C'mon, here's your I.D."

**Review as always and here's a shout out to a fan, gllover22.**


	6. Enter: David Karofsky

Quinn was pissed. She couldn't believe that her best friend would bring her to a fucking gay bar. Santana was so going to get it when they got back to school. Suicides and sprints, the head cheerleader thought viciously. She'd be sorry then.

She tried stepping back, going back to the car, but to no avail, Santana simply dragged her to the entrance. A big black guy was standing, arms crossed, at the door. He gave the pair a one-over and held out his hand for their IDs. Looking them over, he raised his eyebrow, but he handed them back and let them into the bar.

The music was blaring and the bar was packed, mostly full of kids like them. Quinn had expected the kids to look different. Most of the kids were dressed like normal kids, some were wearing hoodies with slogans like "I can't even think straight" on them, but for the most part, she could walk by them in the hallway and not even give them a second glance. It was frustrating in a way, sometimes Quinn wished she could be normal for a day: no Cheerios uniform, no reputation, no attention. Then maybe she could be more open about…everything. But then she thought about the slushie facials that Kurt suffered through just because he was openly gay. She shuddered, she had been slushied once by the former head cheerleader for speaking out against Sue. The experience was awful and she never wanted to repeat it. No wonder Santana had kept the true nature of her relationship with Brittany under wraps. It was sickening.

"Fabray." A deep male voice behind her sneered.

She spun around, "Karofsky." She replied coldly. "What a pleasant surprise."

She expected him to say something nasty, to laugh at her gayness, but instead he stuck out his hand, "I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here, Ice Queen," He smirked, "We all got our secrets. I'll make you a deal, you don't tell and I won't tell."

"Extend the offer to Santana and I'll consider it." Quinn turned to find Santana at her side smirking with a drink already in her hand. "Really, Santana? It's nine in the morning."

"Yeah? Well that's how we do it in Lima Heights." Santana smirked and drank.

"You do realize that you live in a gated community, right?" The blonde checked, smiling at the girls antics. Santana was obviously trying to lighten the mood.

Karofsky looked between the girls, watching their interaction, "are you two together?" He asked.

"No! God, are you kidding? I'd never be able to gets my mack on with chastity princess here." Santana made crude thrusting motions, slightly drunk and finished her third drink. It was only nine-thirty. This was going to be a long day.

**Sorry that its so short, wanted to update and its 12:00 am aim my time zone...**


	7. Alcohol

Santana was trying desperately not to laugh. She was completely sober. Really, Quinn should know that it would take more than one drink to get her buzzed. The hip thrusting was all part of the plan to break the little blonde cheerleader of her shell. Quinn was such a prude. Really, weren't cheerleaders supposed to be slutty? It all made sense now, Quinn's chastity princess reputation was because she didn't want the dudes, she wanted the ladies. And dating Finn, the most idiotic and sexually challenged football player in the history of William McKinley high. Finn was easily controlled and his reputation was everything to him, until Rachel. That was the one thing that didn't make sense, why would Quinn be such a bitch to Rachel? The latina didn't think that the fact that Hobbit's parents were the reason. At least Santana hoped not. Quinn of all people would know that one does not choose their parents. Maybe it's because Finn is into RuPaul. That made no sense though, Q didn't even like him. But then, wait. Wow, Quinn and her cooped up emotions.

Santana grinned, _Showtime._

* * *

Quinn had been watching the way the other people walked, talked, and carried themselves. She tried to find differences between them and straights kids. She analyzed the way they drank and danced, flirted and loved. And for the life of her, she could not find a difference. That was a lie, she saw how the girls looked at the other girls and the guys looked at the other guys.

"Yo, Q!" Santana called from the bar, a mischievous smirk on her face, "C'mon over here!"

Great. Attention was just what she needed right now. "What do you want?" Quinn snapped irritably as she sat down on a stool next to Santana.

"Wow, _somebody's_ in a bad mood," Santana remarked. Then she turned to the bar tender and said, "Hola! Una VeeV, por favor."

The bartender grinned and spoke in rapid-fire Spanish as he handed over the drink and Santana laughed, "Ay dios mio, no! Claro que no! Q est mi amiga." She took the drink and handed it to Quinn, "Drink up, Sappho."

Quinn drank some and tuned to Santana, "What's in it?"

Santana smiled, Quinn doubted that was good, "Oh, nothing, just some alcohol and some _Berry Juice_."

Quinn's eyes widened, _No Quinn, stay calm. She has no proof. Maybe Santana just said it without implying anything._

"Look Quinn, I know you got the hots for Manh-_Rachel_ and although I question your mental stability, I'll support you." Santana shrugged.

Quinn realized that Santana was awful with emotions and that this version of Santana didn't show up often, so she pulled the latina into a hug. "I, thanks Santana." She paused, "Is it, Could I stay at your place tonight?"

"Of course, Q. You don't even have to ask." Santana carefully pulled out of the hug and smiled at the blonde.

"Cmon, I've gots to gets my groove on." Santana said in her classic badass voice.

***Sniffles and wipes tears away from eyes* Santana would be a great motivational speaker. *Finn Scoffs***


	8. Enter: Kurt Hummel

"Hey Q, look over there," Santana said, pointing across the dance floor, "She's totally checking you out.

"Which one?" Quinn asked, already a little buzzed. It was only 12:00 noon.

"The hot blonde, see? The one with the hoodie." The latina said grinning, "And I'm totally checking her out, too."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "yeah, well it's too bad I'm not into blondes. C'mon, let's dance."

Santana followed Quinn onto the dance floor and did some questionable moves, winking playfully at Quinn, "Not into blondes, eh? Good thing I'm not blonde."

"What the hell are you doing, S? Are you drunk or something?" the blonde said, confused.

Santana sauntered over to Quinn, and whispered in her ear. To anyone watching, they would look like a couple, "I'm saving you from having to turn down a date, bear with me and pretend I'm your sexy Hobbit."

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I can handle rejecting someone. I do it all the time at school."

"Yeah, but you were with Finn then. You had an excuse." Santana countered, "Trust me."

"Santana? Quinn?" They heard a voice behind them. Quinn gasped. Santana stiffened. Time seemed to slow down.

"Kurt?"

**Just so you know, I was planning on ending the chapter here and waiting a week to post again… just to torture you, but since I'm nice 'n stuff, here's the next part.**

* * *

They were all sitting at a table together. Quinn, Santana, and Kurt. Kurt spoke first, "So you're together?"

"No." the girls said in unison. Kurt merely raised his eyebrows at this.

Quinn spoke first, "Alright, fine, I'm gay. So is Santana. But that does not mean we're involved."

"Then why were you guys dancing and whispering?" Kurt was just curious, "You guys looked like a couple."

Santana jabbed her thumb at the dance floor, "Blondie over there was checking out Q, so I decided to be a good friend. See, she's got her eyes on-mmfff!" Quinn had slapped her hand over Santana's mouth and Kurt's eyebrows shot sky high.

"May I ask who the luck lady is?" Kurt smiled winningly, "I won't tell, promise."

"Ssfbrry," Santana managed to say through Quinn's hand.

"Sorry?" Kurt thought he heard, but no, it can't be.

Santana licked Quinn's hand and Quinn shrieked and smacked the latina, Kurt cringed, gross. Santana fended the angry cheerleader off and turned to Kurt and said, "She's got the hots for Berry."

Kurt grinned, This was so good.

**Wow, Kurt knows? And I really wanted to add Blaine into the chapter, but since Karofsky's not out, Kurt didn't go to Dalton and never met Blaine. I am also really angry at myself for not incorporating Babygate, but that would have messed up the family scenes and Finn wouldn't be with Quinn.**


	9. Is that you, Quinn?

They kept talking, Santana and Kurt making fun of Quinn. Quinn just sat there and blushed. A few minutes later, a dark haired girl came up to their table. She was wearing skinny jeans and an argyle sweater that reminded Quinn of Rachel. Actually, the girl looked a lot like Rachel. She couldn't be more than 5'4" and had the same brown eyes. "Hello, I was wondering if I could buy you a drink." She spoke with an endearing British accent and looked at Quinn expectantly.

Quinn blushed, her face turning a light pink shade. "Uh, sorry. I'm taken," She lied convincingly, putting an arm around Santana's waist. The latina looked surprised for a second, but she played along, smiling gently at the blonde.

The brunette just looked down and bit her lip, "Sorry, I didn't realize-" She trailed off.

"Don't worry about it." Santana said, still in the act. She drew Quinn closer, the blonde blushed. Kurt watched the pair intently as the dark haired girl walked away.

"Are you sure you aren't a couple?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Do you really think I would date a prude?" Santana smirked, "I gots myself a girl, and she's actually interested in my goods." She wiggled her eyebrows, "If ya know what I mean…" Quinn smacked her and scooted away, with a grossed out expression on her face. "Like it rough, don't ya?" Santana said, an obvious teasing tone in her voice.

"You win! You win!" Quinn managed to squeak out.

"You do realize that I'm still here, right?" Kurt looked amused, "No, but seriously. Quinn," The blonde looked up expectantly, "You do realize that bullying someone for attention is what grammar school boys do. Or are you trying to deny your feelings, like Karofsky?" The boy trailed off, then snapped to attention again, "Right! Did you know we're dating now?"

Quinn almost spit out her drink, Santana actually did. "Gross Santana!" The blonde looked mildly peeved, "That's my only change of clothes."

Santana didn't hear her, she was too busy trying to process the news that the homophobic jock turned gay was dating the gayest gay to ever gay up the town. "You, Karofsky, dating, what?"

"Fuck, San!" The blonde's eyes widened as she pointed to the door and tried to hide under the table.

"Wha-Ay dios mio! Is everyone in this town gay?" The latina smirked and whispered to Quinn, who was still under the table, "Looks like you actually got a chance with the argyle princess."

"Shut up," the head cheerleader groaned as she sat back up at the table.

Santana looked at her and said, "I thought you were trying to hide."

Quinn simply said, "Being under the table with you in that skirt implies things that I don't want to think about."

"Is that you, Quinn?"


	10. A Big Gay Road Trip

Quinn wanted to hide under the table again, regardless of what it looked like. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, she repeated over and over to herself. Of all the places that Rachel could go, why here? And why was she skipping school? And why did Santana have to be here? Chances were that Santana would spill the dirty little secret before she could even pull herself together to speak. "Hi, Rachel," Quinn said uneasily, "What brings you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question, but seeing as you have already asked, I believe it would be most polite to answer your question before I ask mine." Rachel rambled. Quinn found it adorable, Santana didn't.

"Get on with it, Hobbit. Why are you here? Got a little secret?" Santana grinned.

Rachel turned red, "I, I, I-" She stuttered and was interrupted by Quinn.

"Look Rachel," The blonde was trying her best to look disinterested even if she was freaking out, "This is a gay bar there aren't that many ways to answer the question.

Rachel just stared at her, looked at Santana, and turned back to her. "Are you two romantically involved?"

Santana slammed down her drink, Rachel jumped, looking like a trapped animal. The latina glared at Quinn, who just raised her eyebrow, then at Kurt, who just stifled a laugh. "Why does everyone think were involved?" Santana whined, then hiccupped, completely ruining the effect she was going for. The tabled laughed. Santana just mumbled something about how she was gonna get Brittany's duck to kill Rachel.

"You still haven't answered the question, Rachel," Quinn looked at Rachel, "Are you avoiding the answer?"

"I'm just afraid of you freaking out," Rachel admitted, then she looked up and said in a quiet voice, "I am gay if that was what you were wondering."

"I'm not gonna freak out," Quinn smiled softly at the girl, "That would be hypocritical."

"You mean-" Rachel was cut off by Santana, who was pretending to gag.

"I love you both to death," Santana stops and frowns at this, "Actually, I don't love either of you. Anyways, Q, stop making out with Berry. We're going on a big gay road trip."

* * *

A _WHAT_? Quinn wondered if Santana was actually trying to kill her. "Absolutely not." She said and tuned just in time to Rachel's face fall in disappointment.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, tomorrow is the first day of spring break. Quinn, think of the possibilities. You can embrace your inner butch where no one that we know can see." She turned to Kurt, "Kurt, if you get Quinn on board with the plan I'll allow Karofsky to come." Finally, the latina turned to Rachel, "You have no qualms about coming, do you?"

"No," the brunette shook her head, "Actually I think that it is a great idea. I could write a song about it. A star needs some great stories to tell at awards ceremonies and I think that this will more than compensate for the lack of freedom I've been given so far in my life. I am almost completely sure that my dads will let me take part in the-"

"Just shut up, Berry"

**School started up again, I will try to update, but might not be able to...**


	11. Enter: New Directions

"Okay guys," Mr. Shue turned around from the board and capped his marker, "Since today is the day before spring break, I wanted to know what you would like to work on." The class just stared. Mr. Shue never let them do anything of their choice like this.

Mercedes was the first one to speak, "Mr. Shue, do you mean _anything_?" She was grinning like a madwoman, probably already preparing a list of Kanye West singles to suggest.

"Yes, Mercedes. Any genre, era, or artist. But nothing too explicit." Mr. Shue looked relaxed. And he wasn't wearing a vest like he usually did. This was weird.

"Mr. Shue, if I may, I have a list of Broadway hits just selected for this occasion. But these aren't from just any musical. Puck, you will be glad to know that I am talking about the modern Broadway musical, American Idiot."

Puck grinned wickedly, "Oh, yes. For the first time since dating Rachel, I actually side with Rachel. The musical is all about drugs."

"Um, guys?" Mr. Shue looked unconvinced, "Are you sure that this is appropriate?"

"Absolutely, Mr. Shue, "I am doing one of the most famous songs from it, a ballad. Wake Me Up When September Ends."

"Shouldn't you be doing Dearly Beloved? That song is about being insane, like you." Santana sneered. Quinn knew better than to believe that Santana still hated Berry. They had something in common, a mutual secret, and it brought them together. But in school they were still Satan-tana and RuPaul.

"Rachel, with all due respect, that song is about loss. What have you lost? Nothing." Quinn had that familiar chilling HBIC drawl in her voice, a tone that most of the New Directions had not heard since sophomore year. "If I were you, I would sing Are We The Waiting, it has more of the tone that you're going for."

Rachel looked absolutely delighted, "Of course! Why did I not think of that before? It has a chilling vibe and a wonderful melody. I will work with-"

"Alright RuPaul, just sing it already," Santana rolled her eyes at the diva's rambling monologue, but there was no hatred in the look.

* * *

"Well Rachel, you actually gained my respect. The song sounded good." Santana said after practice. She had agreed to give Rachel a ride home since the Berry's car was in the repair shop. "Have you talked with you parents about the trip?" Santana wouldn't admit this to anyone except Brittany, but she was actually looking forward to the trip.

"Yeah, I did," Rachel's sentence was unusually short and Santana was concerned, but then Rachel opened her mouth again and all was right with the world. "I can go, thank you for inviting me."

"So Green Day, didn't know you were a fan, " Santana was getting uneasy. Rachel was never this quiet.

"Yeah, they're a good band." Rachel replied. Santana was resisting the urge to strangle the girl.

"What's up?" Santana looked over at Rachel, who had a faraway look in her eyes, "Don't tell me nothing's up 'cause something's up and I'm gonna find out one way or another."

"Fine. Something's up. Happy?" Rachel snapped.

Santana was taken aback, Berry didn't have a temper. Then she got pissed. No one mouthed off to Santana Lopez, "Don't get smart with me _Berry_, tell me what's up."

"Fine. I like someone. Are you satisfied?" Rachel looked like she was struggling between tears and rage. Santana knew she had to do something fast. If Quinn caught wind of the interrogation, she was dead.

The latina glanced over at the girl. _Looks like the tears are winning,_ she thought to herself. better fix it fast, "Hey Rachel. _Rachel._ Look at me." The girl stopped crying and looked at the latina with the puppy dog eyes. _Ay dios mio, those eyes are gonna be the death of me, _Santana thought begrudgingly. "I'm sorry for the questioning. And everything else that I've done."

"Apology accepted," Rachel gave her a watery smile and grabbed her bag. "Bye Santana. See you tomorrow."

**Wooo! Longest chapter yet! But I should be studying right now...**

**-Elle**


	12. Enter: Lucy Fabray

Quinn was panicking. She had no idea where they were going, how long they were going to be gone, or what clothes to bring. Her mom was under the impression that this was a team building New Directions trip and thought that it was absolutely unnecessary to worry about clothes. Quinn knew that she could cancel, but Santana would be pissed at her and could spread her little secret around the school. The blonde needed the popularity. Her father would be angry the second that she was kicked off the team, and her father's wrath was something that she never wanted to experience again.

She was digging around the back of her closet when the doorbell rang. Her mother answered the door and called up to Quinn, "Come out of the closet, dear. Santana's here to pick you up."

"Be right down, mom," she called. A second later Santana strolled into Quinn's room and promptly cracked up.

"And she, she said _come out_ of the _closet_. That's hilarious! I mean, that's absolutely priceless. Can I quote her on that?" Santana stopped for breath, grinning ear to ear.

"No, you can't quote her on that." Quinn glared at her and mouthed, "She doesn't know yet."

Santana's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "I thought you told her. I know you aren't gonna tell your dad, but your mom's cool." Santana whispered.

"Not cool enough for that." Quinn whispered back, "My mom would freak and tell my dad and he would kick me out. I can't do that. I'll tell her when I'm eighteen."

"But that's six months!" Santana looked at her like she was crazy.

"I've kept the secret for two years already, it's not gonna make a difference." The blonde replied tiredly.

"Enough depressing stuff, let's get you some clothes to wear," the latina sifted through her clothes at a speed that Quinn knew came naturally. Every other cheerleader had the skill, but Lucy never mastered it. Quinn wondered how long it would take for them to realize that she was an imposter with dyed blonde hair, a nose job, and contacts. "Perfect, we're done here," Santana was already halfway out the door to her room, "Quinn?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," Quinn replied. She took one last look around the room and her eyes caught on a picture of a chubby brown haired girl with glasses. She tore her eyes away and followed Santana, "Let's go."

**Review please. It only takes a few minutes and it would mean a lot to me.**

**-Elle**

**P.S. It's free, too.**


	13. Enter: Brittany Pierce

"Thank God Dave had a VW van." Kurt muttered to Rachel, "They're gossiping more than Mercedes and I do. the one bad thing is that we can't hear what they're saying."

"Yeah." Rachel wasn't really paying attention and Kurt could tell.

"Hey girlfriend, tell me what's on your mind." Kurt leaned closer, which wasn't really necessary, since David had put on his headphones and was taking a nap. "Santana or Brittany? Or Quinn?"

"What?" Rachel snapped to attention just as he uttered the name 'Quinn.'

"She is pretty, so I don't blame you, but she bullied you for years." Kurt reasoned.

"Like you're one to talk. Look at you and Karofsky." Rachel whispered back, "He used to bully you all the time and look at you guys now."

Kurt tapped his hands on the steering wheel. The grin on his face was only a fraction of what he was feeling inside. "This is so perfect. This could be a movie." Then, ignoring the glare that the pint sized diva shot at him, he began to plot, _Quinn is obviously into Rachel and Rachel has a crush on Quinn. All we need to do is lock them together in a room. Wait, that's perfect! We'll be staying in a hotel and the guys will already be in a different room. But splitting up the girls will be Santana's department, she's clever._

* * *

"So what do you need me to do?" Santana was grinning evilly as they plotted in the back seat. Karofsky had woken up and had taken over the driving and Kurt had requested that Santana sit next to him. Santana, of course, told him to "fuck off, I'm getting my sweet lady kisses." But finally the couple stopped for breath and Kurt managed to drag the latina into the back, where she was sitting, more like sprawled, currently. Kurt was crossing his legs like a girl, which was very disconcerting for Santana.

"Make out with Brittany and tell them to give you some privacy, offer to pay for an extra room. But here's the catch, you only have enough money for a single queen bed." Kurt was smiling serenely, but Santana knew better.

"Alright," Santana nodded and grinned, "I've got it covered."

* * *

It was four o'clock when they stopped for the night. The only thing that Quinn knew about the trip was that it was about 800 miles. They had only been driving for two hours and Quinn quickly figured out that they were in Columbus. Wow, never been here before. Then the blonde realized that Rachel was wearing skinny jeans. _Jesus, righteous ass._

"Let's get checked into the hotel. Quinn?" Santana looked back and smirked. She mouthed, "Staring at her ass isn't gonna make her yours, it's gonna make you a perv."

Quinn rolled her eyes and gathered her stuff, following the latina into the hotel. The blonde's first though when she entered the hotel was, _Fancy_. Her second thought was, _Did Santana pack rocks in my suitcase?_

"Hurry up, Jodie Foster, I've gots to get my mack on with Britt-Britt." The latina made crude gestures.

Quinn rolled her eyes.


	14. Kettle Corn

_This was just perfect, absolutely perfect_,Quinn thought as she rolled her eyes. She and Rachel had been locked out of the room that they shared with Santana and Brittany for hours. Literally hours. Kurt and Karofsky had decided to explore Columbus with the fake I.D.'s that Puck had supplied them with. It was funny, Puck was trying to make up to Quinn after sleeping with the entire Cheerios squad when they were dating. Not only that, but she found out by overhearing it in the locker room. She had approached Puck the next day, breaking up with him publicly. No one but him saw the tears that had threatened to fall. He had followed her into the bathroom and apologized repeatedly and asked why she was crying. He was the only other person who knew about her secret. When she told him, he simply said "Hot. Can I watch sometime?"

"Sooo…" Rachel trailed off. Quinn could tell she felt uncomfortable. She didn't blame the diva; the blonde knew that she'd been horrible to the girl since the beginning of high school.

"This is weird." Quinn winced at how that sounded, "I mean, waiting outside the door while our friends make out."

"They're your friends actually." A coy smile crept onto Rachel's face and the blonde fell harder for the girl. _God, it's so hard to be in love_, Quinn froze, _Love_. Rachel turned look at Quinn and spoke, her voice snapping the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I spaced out. Could you repeat that?" Quinn tried her best guilty face on Rachel, grinning when Rachel smiled.

"I was just saying that we should put our differences behind us and be friends." Rachel looked up shyly at first, but beamed when Quinn smiled widely.

"I was hoping we could do that." Quinn admitted quietly. She gasped and giggled when Rachel hugged her, trying to avoid the voice in her head saying, _don't toy with her like this, she doesn't like you like that_. Quinn extracted herself from the brunette's hug and stood up. She offered her had to Rachel and said, "Let's go explore the city."

* * *

"This is amazing!" Rachel beamed and bumped Quinn with her shoulder. Quinn smiled serenely and nodded, she continued to watch the chalk artist draw the asphalt like it was peeling back and exposing pipes.

"Wait," Quinn said as she froze.

Rachel looked at her, concerned, "What? Is something wrong?"

Quinn did a slow 360 and spotted it. Kettle corn. "We gotta go. Now." Rachel looked mildly panicked and Quinn felt bad, but she kept going. She reached the stall and turned to Rachel, grinning like a fool a she held up a giant bag of kettle corn. "Here we are."

"Nerd," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Diva," Quinn fired back.

"Blonde," Rachel smirked.

Quinn gasped in mock offence, "You hurt me so!"

They laughed as they walked back to the hotel together.

**Chapter plus custom cover! I am a budding graphic designer, so feel free to critique my work. I welcome it!**

**-Elle**

**P.S. "Em" told me that my name reminds her of Kirsten Bell in Heroes. It's actually short for Electra, but I get weird looks if I use my real name.**


	15. Key Card

_God, they are so disgusting_, Santana thinks, rolling her eyes, _I can't believe that they don't know that the feelings are mutual_. She rolls her eyes as they hug and share kettle corn, _That's it. Kurt and I are gonna have to plan harder_. The latina whips out her phone and texts Kurt. The message reads: They're mutually friendzoned. Need a new plan.

* * *

Kurt's phone rings right in the middle of his favorite song. He and David were dancing and dave can actually dance well. _What a way to ruin a night… afternoon_. He stand on his tip-toes and kisses david softly on the cheek whispering, "I'll be right back."

David just raises his eyebrow and whispers back, "Operation Faberry?"

Kurt was dumbstruck and then it dawns on him. "I thought you were sleeping!" Kurt playfully shoved the bigger boy a giggled, "I gotta check it out, apparently they've friendzoned each other unknowingly."

The linebacker shrugs, "I'll come with, the night is young and I don't want to get drunk without you."

Kurt playfully swoons at the words, "That was so romantic, Dave. I think you should write poems for a living." Kurt teases.

Dave flushes and grumbles something like, "Shut up." The linebacker looks up and motions at Kurt's phone, "We'd better go soon, Satan isn't patient."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel had decided to not go into the room they were staying in. well, Rachel had insisted that Brittany and Santana were gone and that it was safe to go in the room, but Quinn had seen the aftermath of a Brittana make out session. Rachel had swiped the key card and pushed open the door, her jaw dropping in horror. The diva spun around, "How do they even clean up after this?"

Quinn shrugged, "They usually straighten up the furniture and hide anything that's broken so that they're long gone before the maids find the wreckage."

Rachel looks at her, scandalized, "That's horrible! That's probably illegal! This is serious. They can't get away with this." The diva had started pacing the room and running her hands through her thick, dark locks. God, what Quinn would do to-"Hello? Are you even listening? I was just saying how-"

"Rachel." The head cheerleader's voice was low and raspy. The brunette stopped in her tracks. _That worked awfully well_, Quinn thought in amusement. "This is Santana we're talking about."

Rachel pouted, "But the room…"

"Don't worry about the room, I've decided to be nice. I'm giving you guys your own room." Santana strolled down the hall like she owned the place and held a key card out to the girls. She stopped right in front of them and smirked, "Sorry it's a queen, couldn't afford anything else." She moved past them and stopped in the doorway to her room. "Q," she called out, "have fun."

God, Quinn hated Santana Lopez.


	16. Ninth Grade

At least Rachel looked happy. She was rambling on and on about how they could now sleep peacefully or watch a classic musical. Quinn, on the other hand, was frustrated. It was all she could do not to stare at the diva's lips while she was talking. Or those legs that her shorts were showcasing. Who knew that someone so short could have legs like that?

"Quinn? Quinn? Are you even listening?" Rachel's voice startled Quinn and the blonde tore her eyes from the diva's legs.

"Uh, sorry. I must have spaced out," _Your legs are too distracting,_ she added silently.

Rachel sputtered, "What? M, my legs?" she was blushing profusely.

_Damn, I said that out loud. Be more careful next time_, Quinn berated herself. "I-I," Quinn realized she was stuck. She could either say that she didn't mean it and unintentionally insult Rachel, or she could tell the truth and humiliate herself. A year ago, she would have chosen the former. Hell, a month ago she would have insulted Rachel, but this was different. Rachel was now a friend and Quinn wasn't going to sacrifice that for anything. "Yeah. You have pretty nice legs." Now Quinn was blushing as well and her pale complexion wasn't helping a all. She probably looked like a tomato.

* * *

Santana and Kurt were silently high-fiving as they lisened to the conversation. This was totally going to work. "We should just ditch them here or lock them in a storage closet." The latina said grinning evilly.

"But isn't the whole point to get the out of the closet?" Kurt said jokingly.

"You know what I mean." Santana grumbled, not liking being shown up like that.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn sat across from one another on the bed they were sharing. They had finished watching Funny Girl an hour ago and Quinn had to admit she liked it. Now they were talking. Not about anything in particular, but about their lives. Quinn found it was easy to talk with Rachel and the blonde ended up spilling her guts about her dysfunctional family. She talked about how her mother was probably the nicest woman in the world, but she was so scared of Russell that she became almost an absentee parent. She talked about her father and about how he was never satisfied with her. She talked about how Russell was never around, but when he was, there were fights. She began talking about what happened in ninth grade when she stopped herself. she had said too much. The blonde tried to backtrack and avoid the subject, but Rachel grabbed her hand and asked her what happened.

Quinn held back tears as she told the story. The only other person she had told was Santana, but even she didn't know the whole thing. But Quinn couldn't control herself, the words just came tumbling out of her mouth. She was in ninth grade when Santana admitted to Quinn that she liked Brittany as more than a best friend and that they were unofficially dating. The blonde had told Santana that she didn't care who the latina liked, that it was her father that was bothered. During the days following the conversation, however, she began to wonder. All her life, she had known that she would find a man, marry him, and live in Lima. Quinn had her life planned out. She would date Finn Hudson and then marry him. she would be prom queen and a happy stay-at-home mom and he would be a manager of a store or restaurant. But when Santana had admitted to being gay, the blonde cheerleader began to question her plan for her life. She tried to talk to her father about his views on gays and he began ranting about how they were sinners. When she replied that she didn't think that they were so bad, he lashed out. She slapped her across the face and shoved her into the wall. And when Russell leaned in to tell her she was a fool, she choked on the smell of alcohol on his breath. Her mother had been out of town, so Quinn had gone the only place she knew she'd be welcome.

"Shhh. It's okay, It's okay." Rachel soothed the blonde as she cried quietly.

* * *

Santana was still at the door listening. The latina remembered that night like it was yesterday. Quinn had shown up on her doorstep crying. She remembered seeing the bruise on her face and wanting to go and kill whoever had done that. The latina knew that Quinn wouldn't want this to spread, so she kept quiet. Santana pulled the crying girl into her house and when her parents asked what was wrong, the latina lied, saying that Finn had broken up with her. Santana remembered her horror when Quinn admitted that it was her father that did it. She remembered asking, "Why?" over and over, only to be ignored. It all made sense to her now. Her sudden cruelty towards her and Brittany's relationship and the way she called Rachel RuPaul. She was trying to be accepted by her dad. Santana would never admit it, but it broke her heart.

**This is a long chapter by my standards. I needed Quinn to be vulnerable and I wanted to make Santana a real person who is capable of love.**


	17. Apologies in Advance (Not a Chapter)

**There's this HUGE project that I'm working on right now, so I may not be able to update everyday. I'm supposed to make an electric musical instrument that i can plug into and amp, that or make a working hovercraft. **

**_Also: I am more likely to update if there are reviews because I cannot let down my 5 fans. No, seroiusly._**


	18. Bacon and Sausages

When Quinn woke up the next morning, she panicked. She was in an unfamiliar bed with a stranger hugging her from behind. Then her mind cleared. The stranger was Rachel. The bed was in a hotel.

"Quinn! It's nice to see that you're awake. I brought breakfast back from the buffet since I was guessing that you'd sleep in." Rachel offered the plate to Quinn. The blonde grinned at the pile of bacon and thanked the diva. "Santana tried to take all of the sausages and she got kicked out for doing obscene things to them."

"Yeah, it was totally unfair! I mean, come on. It wasn't that obscene." The latina stuck her head through the doorway.

Quinn could hear Kurt yell form the hallway, "You don't want to know what she was doing to the sausages. It makes me want to be straight."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and shut the door, "Here's some orange juice," She spoke softly, handing her a glass. The diva looked unsure of what to say next, so Quinn spoke.

"Thank you." The blonde said.

"Well, it wasn't actually a big deal. I always wake up at six, so-" Rachel was cut off.

"No, thank you for listening and sticking around. It meant a lot." The head cheerleader avoided the diva's gaze and turned to her bacon. "And thanks for the bacon."

* * *

Santana wanted to slip the pair some alcohol and lock them in a closet together, but she did the next best thing. The group had decided to spend another night in Cleveland and it was getting late. The latina had gone out to buy some alcohol under the guise of getting toothpaste, which she had forgotten at home. She went through the checkout without a glitch, _I'll have to thank Puck later_, she thought. She got a few weird looks from people at the hotel, but she just said that she was in charge of the drinks for a reunion. Santana knew that Kurt and Karofsky were in their room, but Quinn and Rachel had yet to be found. The latina had tried texting both of them, but Quinn had forgotten her phone at the hotel and Rachel's phone was out of batteries. _If they aren't back by the time Britt and I finish setting up our room for the party, then I'll send Kurt to look for them_, she reasoned. "Hey Britt-Britt?" Santana called from the doorway leading into her and Brittany's room, "I need help setting up for a party."

Suddenly the perky blonde was right beside her grinning happily, "A party?"

**I may only edit once every few days and my chapters will still be short, but I have not given up on this story! I don't hold my chapters hostage for reviews, but feedback is appreciated. **

**And here's a shout out to all of my fans, especially gllover22, xXDark Angel BabyXx, and the guest reviewer Em... you're the people who keep me focused on writing!**

**-Elle**


	19. Alcohol and Ambushes

Quinn and Rachel were just getting back from a walk to a nearby ice cream shop that had a vegan option, much to Rachel's delight, when they were ambushed. Santana jumped out from behind a bush by the side of the walkway to the hotel and shoved the blonde into Rachel, sending them sprawling. Once Quinn got over the surprise of the attack, she found herself in a very compromising position. She was straddling Rachel and their faces were only a few inches apart. "S-sorry," the blonde stuttered, suddenly thankful that she wasn't a guy. Once the two were standing again, Quinn turned to Santana, "What the hell was that for?" she gave the latina one of her coldest glares, but apparently it didn't work with a blush because Santana just burst out laughing.

"Oh. My. God. The look on your face. Priceless." The latina managed to say as she was wiping fake tears from her eyes. Quinn was not amused.

Kurt, the better actor, chose that moment to exit the hotel and gave them a playfully stern look. "I would appreciate it if you could wait to get inside before jumping her, Quinn." Quinn just looked at them in horror, _they've been scheming, oh no._ The blonde knew from experience that Santana's plots generally involved public humiliation and Kurt was an amazing actor. They made a deadly team.

Rachel, who looked confused through all of this finally opened her mouth. Everyone looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something, but she just closed it after a few seconds. Then she spoke, "I- Well- Just…" she trailed off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold! A speechless Rachel Berry." Santana bowed and curtsied before turning to the blonde, "I got some drinks, c'mon." Quinn, who was too out of it to object, found herself being pulled along by the latina.

* * *

"Christ Santana, how many wine coolers did you get?" Quinn looked around dumbfounded at the amount of alcohol in the room.

"Enough to get drunk and nurse the hangover with plenty left over. They card more where we're going, so I decided to stock up. It's a good thing that Karofsky's car's seats are hollow."

"But, But that's illegal!" Rachel spluttered.

Quinn just raised her eyebrow in her classic "yes, and?" look. "Has that ever stopped Santana before?"

The latina just rolled her eyes and muttered something about needing to be drunk with them acting so disgustingly cute.

**My chapters are short, I know. But I keep them coming. I need breaks in between writing things to let my brain rest and to get inspired. Everyone knows that and uninspired fanfic is an awful thing. **

**Now on to the happy stuff: **

**PM me if you got ideas, I will try to incorporate them into my story and give you credit.**

**If you don't have an account, review! I check my account every day, so I'll find your stuff.**

**If you are reading this, I love you! You've stuck with me this far and haven't left one single flame!**

**-Elle**


	20. Hiccups and Dares

"Truth or Dare!" shouted a slightly intoxicated Santana. She may or may not have had four wine coolers, but she was only a little buzzed.

"But it's no fun with six people." Karofsky scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I'll probably end up with Berry hanging all over me."

Santana didn't miss the way Quinn's eyes flashed as she spoke softly. "Rachel's not that bad."

"Yoooouuur soooooo sweeeeeet!" squealed an obviously intoxicated Rachel. Santana almost spit out her drink, _This is what Berry's like when she's drunk? I gotta get her drunk more often._ Quinn glared at the latina, not missing the way the girls eyes were narrowed in her "I'm plotting something" expression.

"Alright. I'll go first." Santana paused and looked around the room. "Kurt, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I know your dares." Kurt said placidly, he hadn't been drinking.

Santana grinned, "Just what I thought. Who, besides Karofsky, would you go out with in this room."

"I'm _Gay_"

"Yes, and?" Santana said smirking.

At this Kurt scowled, "The person I'd like to kill the least is Quinn." Quinn's eyebrows shot sky high. Santana almost choked on her drink she was laughing so hard. "Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She giggled and hiccupped.

"Seven minutes in heaven with the person of your choice." Kurt winked at Santana, who grinned back. This was perfect.

"Quiiiiiinie, c'moooon." She giggled again. Quinn just sat there, stunned.

* * *

Quinn didn't know what she was supposed to do. Her body was screaming at her to take advantage of this turn of events, but her mind was telling her to hold back because Rachel was drunk. She was snapped out of it as Rachel dragged her into the closet.

"Aaaand they're back in the closet," Santana whispered Brittany, who giggled and stared making out with the latina.

"I heard that!" the blonde called from the closet. She was pointedly glaring at the latina as Rachel shut the door and flattened herself against Quinn. _Oh boy, this is gonna be a long seven minutes- Holy crap! When did her hand get there? Ohgodohgodohgod_, Quinn couldn't take it. She pushed Rachel off and held her at arm's length. Rachel just looked confused. "I can't do this when you're drunk like this. Please." Rachel whined at her and tried to grope her again.

"Three minutes to go!" Karofsky called from outside.

"And I don't hear anything." Santana chastised, "You're no fun."

"Santana!" Quinn yelled, "Get your ear off the door!"

"Fine."

**Hi! This chapter was rushed. I'm running out of ideas and I have no free time anymore. Oh well.**


	21. The Musical Genius of Kesha

"Alright time's up!" Santana called from the floor of her and Brittany's hotel room. This was one of the cheapest nice hotels she had ever been in and she felt a little regret about the mess that they would be leaving behind. She looked up, smirking, when she heard a thud. "You guys banging or something?" the closet door suddenly opened and the two girls fell out.

"Well, it's about time you guy came out." Kurt said, raising his eyebrows at Quinn's flushed face and Rachel's touchy-feely demeanor. Santana couldn't help but grin. It must have been hell for Quinn.

The blonde glared at the group, "I really hate you guys right now." She carefully extracted herself from the brunette's grabbing hands and sat up.

"Come heeeeeere baaaaabe!" the intoxicated diva whined. Santana disguised her laughter as a coughing fit. She really had to get berry drunk more often.

"Rachel, it's your turn." Kurt tried to get the brunette's attention. It seemed to work.

"Riiight!" Rachel bounced over to the circle, "Daaaavid, truuuuth oooor daaaare?"

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything." Karofsky flexed his muscles, Kurt swooned, and Quinn and Santana rolled her eyes. Brittany was busy making out with a pillow.

"I daaare youuuuu tooooo siiing Yoooouuur Looooove iiiiis Myyy Druuug!" Rachel smiled serenely while Karofsky blanched.

"No way, I'm not drunk enough to do that!" Karofsky tried to back out, but Santana took out her iPod and found the song. She smirked and connected it to the iHome in by the bed and soon the room was filled with the lovely musical genius of Ke$ha.

"I hate you Rachel Berry." Karofsky mumbled.

**Wow... I haven't updated in a while, sorry. I am really buried in work right now, but I managed to crank out a chapter...**


	22. Hangovers and Missing Clothes

The next morning, Quinn found herself sprawled on the floor of Santana and Brittany's hotel room. Ignoring her throbbing headache, she got up and evaluated the damage. The room was trashed. There were plastic cups and bottles and cans on the floor, someone had pulled all of the toilet paper off of the roll, random bits of lingerie were strewn everywhere, and everyone was missing at least two articles of clothing. That was a problem. Quinn could handle the toilet paper, lacy underwear, and plastic cups, but a half naked Rachel Berry was too much.

"Christ, the room's thrashed." Quinn spun around to see Santana walking around the room too. The latina turned to quinn and smirked, "That show with RuPaul was hot." The blonde glared, _There wasn't a show, was there?_, Santana laughed, "I'm pulling your leg. There wasn't a show, but you are as obvious as fuck. Even Finncest could have figured out that the Hobbit's got your lady parts tingling."

"Do you really have to be so crude, S? It's gross," Quinn scolded

"Reminds you of Puck?" Santana grinned wickedly and Quinn just rolled her eyes. It was no secret that Quinn had had a failed relationship with Puck the previous year, but it was history and the blonde wished to let sleeping dogs lie. "C'mon Q, don't be your father's daughter. You know it happened." Santana was right. It was a Fabray specialty: pretend it didn't happen and it didn't happen. It was practically their motto.

Russell had hated the fact that Puck was a Jew. He hated the Mohawk. He really hated the criminal record. Long story short, Puck had been booted out of the Fabray residence before he had introduced himself. It was fine by Quinn though, he didn't respect boundaries and was too loose with crude humor. "Yeah, fine. It happened. It's over. Let's clean up."

The girls started to pick up the room really slowly, each still suffering from a bit of a hangover, Santana's not nearly as bad as Quinn's since she drank more often. "So, you and Berry, eh?"

"Shut up, Satan."

"She's not as bad when she's drunk, you know."

"_Shut up._"

**A.N.**

**Yeah, It's been a while. How's it going? Has tumblr exploded yet from the Quintana scene? Yep, that's right. Although I consider myself to be a die hard Faberry shipper, I ship quinn with all the lovely ladies...(Just the brunettes.)**

**-Elle**


	23. Turquoise Shirts and Sleeping Beautys

When Rachel awoke, they were on the road again. She didn't remember much of the night before except seven minutes… _Crap, she knows. I made a fool of myself last night and Quinn will never talk to me again. I have to fix this or I won't have any sort of relationship with her except an awkward and indifferent one. That would be horrible! I couldn't live like that I don't think! Oh God, I even ramble in my thoughts. _ Rachel sighed and sat up, attempting to straighten her hair.

"So Sleeping Beauty is awake." Quinn smiled at the diva playfully and Rachel's heart skipped a beat. _Did Quinn just… flirt with me?_

"I was gonna say Rip Van Winkle, but that was a _sweet_ compliment, Quinn." Santana grinned and glanced at the blonde who was now blushing furiously. "Berry, you remember much of last night?" The latina turned her attention to Rachel.

"Cut her some slack, Satan." Kurt chastised from the passenger seat. Brittany had been banned from the seat because they would get um, _distracted_. "Don't be bitter just because she got the girl faster than you got Brittany." The boy waggled his eyebrows at the two girls in the back.

"I'm so confused right now," Rachel mumbled, "Who got what girl?"

"Christ, you're dumber than Finnept." Santana laughed, confusing Rachel more, which didn't help the hangover she was starting to feel the effects of. _ They're talking about me and Quinn, but Quinn was popular and blonde and pretty, no, she was gorgeous and cool calm and collected all the time, even when she was drunk. She's so out of my league. _Rachel sighed, leaning against the window.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Quinn's soft yet slightly raspy and completely sexy- back on track- voice cut through her thoughts. Rachel turned to her and saw that she was wearing a turquoise shirt that the diva was _sure_ was hers. Rachel made a mental note to give Quinn the shirt, she looked better in it anyway. But maybe that was too forward. God, girls are so confusing.

**These chapters are horribly short, I know. But I cannot write long chapters. My inspiration comes in short bursts.**

**-Elle**

**P.S. I'm giving a cyber cookie to my 50th review! **


	24. Santana and A Few Choice Words

"We will be arriving at our next stop in approximately ten minutes." Santana said in a classic flight attendant voice, "Please remain seated and make sure your seat belts are fastened properly." It was all very official sounding until the latina turned around and smacked Quinn, who was asleep. "You too, _Sleeping Beauty_." The blonde just rolled over and mumbled something about Hispanic bitches. "Fine, you can sleep through this stop, I don't care."

"But this stop was for Quinn. That's what you said anyway. You said Quinn would appreciate the photosynthesis." Everyone looked at Brittany confusedly and Santana deciphered the language.

"She means photography, right Britt?" Santana leaned over at a red light and pecked the ditzy blonde on the cheek. And then went in for some tongue. And then the hands came off the wheel. Rachel likened it to two dementors trying to steal each other's souls. Quinn quickly pried them apart when the light turned green. She leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear.

"They always do that. The trick is getting them apart." The blonde's lips lightly brushed Rachel's ear as she drew back and the diva gasped, leaving them both looking flustered. "Sorry," Quinn murmured.

"Sorry? Seriously, Q? If I was hot for midgets, I'd be up on that already." Santana turned back to the road and leaned on her horn, cursing in Spanish at the car that just cut her off. Rachel cringed at the colorful (English) language that she mixed in.

After about twenty minutes of Santana using what Brittany called "bedroom language," they arrived at a cheap looking motel. "We're here!" the latina announced as she grabbed Brittany's arm and dragged her towards the office, "C'mon Britt, we've gots to gets our mack on."

Dave and Kurt had also left for the office, leaving Rachel and Quinn alone in the parking lot. Looking around, Rachel couldn't see anything but the motel and the road. "Quinn?" she asked, "Where is 'here?'"

**This is a lame chapter, but I love coming up with Santana's lines. PM me! Review! Send feedback! And remember, it's free.**

**-Elle**


	25. Pittsburg and Tank Tops

Santana was pissed. She had literally and figuratively shoved them into a linen closet and they hadn't made out. Yet. Santana was still trying to figure out how to get them together because she wanted Quinn happy. And maybe the hobbit deserves happiness too, but she never thought that. Ever. Or else.

It was hilarious just watching them. they were practically eye-fucking and they were still completely oblivious to the other's feelings. Even she knew that Brittany was into her when they were still just making out. And she's bad at feelings, so that's either impressive for her or depressing for them. how the hell can they be so oblivious to the sexual tension? Christ, they needed a new plan.

* * *

"Here's what we're gonna do," Santana said smirking. She had the perfect plan and it all involved New York, which was their next stop. "We're gonna get to New York."

"That's the plan?" Kurt sounded utterly unconvinced, which was a shame because the plan was flawless. New York had got to be the gayest city ever. Except Provincetown. Santana smirked, it wasn't the _entire_ plan, only part of it. The rest would have to wait until later.

* * *

"Morning." Rachel said as she entered to room after her morning jog. Rachel preferred her elliptical , but she had to settle for a jog instead. The diva had a very intricate morning ritual in which there was moisturizing, face rinses, exercise, and singing. She had decided to forgo the singing, and instead explored their surroundings. It turned out that they were just outside Pittsburg. She had expected the blonde to be up by now, but she found a sleeping Quinn Fabray with tousled hair clad in only a teal tank top and underwear. Rachel blushed and startled when she heard a voice.

"Like what you see?" Quinn grinned sleepily at her an yawned, stretching her arms above her head, exposing her midriff which only caused Rachel to blush harder.

"I-I, uh, I mean," Rachel struggled to find words.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Quinn got up and retrieved some clothes from her bag and passed Rachel as she went into the bathroom. The Diva Sighed and ran her hand through her hair, _Pull yourself together, Rachel. She's never going to like you, she was just teasing_.

**Gosh, the beginning of this chapter leaves something to be desired. Oh well.**

**-Elle**


	26. Wicked and Lunatics

Santana was pissed. She had literally and figuratively shoved them into a linen closet and they hadn't made out. Yet. Santana was still trying to figure out how to get them together because she wanted Quinn happy. And maybe the hobbit deserves happiness too, but she never thought that. Ever. Or else.  
It was hilarious just watching them. they were practically eye-fucking and they were still completely oblivious to the other's feelings. Even she knew that Brittany was into her when they were still just making out. And she's bad at feelings, so that's either impressive for her or depressing for them. how the hell can they be so oblivious to the sexual tension? Christ, they needed a new plan.

* * *

"Here's what we're gonna do," Santana said smirking. She had the perfect plan and it all involved New York, which was their next stop. "We're gonna get to New York and make 'em see Wicked." Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow at this, but Santana continued, "Y'know, it's about the popular girl and the weird one and they totally end up like friends in the end. But there's seriously so much sexual tension there."

"I was just surprised that you knew what it was about." Kurt paused and started to grin. Santana backed up when she saw the crazy grin on his face. She _so_ didn't want to be killed by Kurt, what a horrible way to die. "You've seen it! Oh my God, Santana's seen Wicked!" Kurt looked like he had just won the lottery and was prancing around in what Santana could only define as an obnoxiously gay manner.

"Shut your trap, Lady Hummel. I'm in glee. Aren't we like, required to see it?" Santana was glaring at the grinning lunatic. She was so gonna need Brittany tonight.

**And it's been a long time! Is anyone else horrified at new Glee? No one's gonna deny the fact that Cold Hearted was anything but hot, but my parents think the show has become "too adult" and "unsuitable" for me to watch. And Finn is being a Finn and Ryder is being a Finn and EVERYONE'S BEING A FINN FOR GOD'S SAKE! LIKE STOP IT ALREADY!**

**-Elle**


	27. New Yawk, Baby!

**Doing a quick recap of everything that has happened so far:**

Quinn's got a crappy dad, an awesome mom, a best friend with absolutely no tact, and a flaming gay crush on one Rachel Berry. Santana Lopez is awesome and flawless. Britanny hasn't had a huge part (yet!) in the story. Kurt is fabulous. Karofsky is too. And Rachel Berry kindasortalikesquinntoo. Queue gay bar, road trip, seven minutes, kettle corn hangovers, bacon, Santana being flawless, Kurt being fabulous, and EVERYTHING BEING MINDBLOWINGLY GAY!

* * *

New York, New York.

Rachel spun around, taking in everything around her. Sure, she had been there before, (her dads took her every year for her birthday), but there was something magical about being there with her friends and crush. New York was _perfect_ it was where she belonged and the diva knew that she was destined to end up here after graduation. She spun around once more and her gaze landed on Quinn. The blonde was laughing at something that Kurt had said. Rachel had never seen Quinn look so free and Rachel fell harder. _God, this is torture. Being here with her and not being with her. But that's never going to happen, Rachel, so stop fantasizing about it. Quinn the head cheerleader and you are a glee club geek. And anyways,_ Rachel chastised herself, _Even if you were more popular, you aren't her type._ Rachel wasn't sure about that, but at that point, she was just making excuses for not manning up (she hated that expression) and asking her out.

* * *

Quinn was having similar when she caught Rachel staring at her. The blond stared at the diva, who was spinning around in the middle of Times Square, and lamented that she had yet to ask the girl out. _Come on, it's really not that difficult. Just ask if she wants to hang out, go clubbing. But Rachel doesn't condone underage drinking. I don't think so, at least. She was drinking during seven minutes, _Quinn blushed furiously at the memory of the night. Rachel hadn't remembered a thing the next morning and Quinn made Santana promise never to speak of it. _And it wouldn't matter if she was fine with underage drinking. I'm not her type. _Quinn paused for a moment, _What exactly was Rachel's type?_ Quinn couldn't help imagining someone like Kurt, who shared Rachel's intense love of show tunes and original fashion sense. _Oh Lord, guidance would really help right now. Along with some bravery, recklessness, responsibility, charm, swagger, pickup lines… Yeah, I'm screwed._

**Whew! Spring break is ****_finally_**** here and with it comes a new chapter. I thank everyone who has stuck with me thus far and hope for your continued support. **

**And I totally just figured out that I have a big gay crush on Santana Lopez. Damn.**

**Also, NEED PROMPTS FOR PEZBERRY!**

**I think I'm just gonna do a collection of short fics. **

**Shout out (again) to gllover and em and armadillopretzels and everybody else who's here.**

**-Elle**


	28. Inappropriate Santana

Quick recap of what happened last chapter:

ANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANGSTANG STANGST. Brief mental soliloquies by Quinn and Rachel about how angsty they are… So basically, Glee themed Twilight.

* * *

Rachel was excited, to say the least. Kurt, bless his soul, had managed to score six tickets to Wicked. Sure, Rachel had seen it six times already, but it was _Wicked_. She kept checking her phone for the time and was irrationally annoyed that time would not speed up because they had "four unbearably long and tragically boring" hours, as the diva had put it several times.

Santana had finally gotten her to shut up by threatening to "distract" herself with Brittany in the middle of Times Square. Rachel had looked confused for a second before Karofsky grinned and said, "Santana's an exhibitionist? Doesn't surprise me in the least." Both he and Santana had gotten a verbal scolding for five minutes about how it was inappropriate behavior to speak so loosely about serious things like making love. Santana had lost it at "making love" and called Rachel a prude and giving her precisely ten other ways to say sex.

Kurt and Quinn watched from the side. Actually, Quinn watched and Kurt watched Quinn. He was trying to decide what Quinn thought of Rachel. He and Rachel were friends and he didn't want Rachel to get hurt. He knew that Rachel was fully committed to every relationship she had been in. Jesse had hurt her bad, and Kurt wanted to make sure that Quinn wouldn't hurt her like that. But as Kurt observed the blonde staring longingly at the other girl, he grinned. _Something tells me that there won't be a problem with that._

**Quick update! I know, it's short. But seriously, can't you totally imagine Santana saying that. and before you ask where Brittany is, would Santana ever say something like that when her Britt-Britt was around? The answer, no. Santana is as whipped as Reddi-Wip (the whipped cream) or maybe cool whip, since it's low fat *canned laughter*... Anyways, Brittany is where and partially sane duck loving slightly ditsy bilingual Lebanese loving blonde dancer would be! Any guesses? Put them in the reviews! You know what? Put ****_anything_**** in the reviews! Pick-up lines, tumblr blogs, reasons that I am awesome, reasons that Ryan Murphy should get his shit together and make Faberry a reality. But on OUR terms.**

**Elle**


	29. Ducks and Gaytervention 2

**Recap of last chapter:**

**Santana lists ways to say sex, Rachel gets mad, Quinn goes all Edward Cullen staring on Rachel, Kurt goes all secret stalker on Quinn and Brittany is unknowingly the cause of a Rachel Berry rant. And that's what you missed on Quinn'ssoangstyohmygodandsocharmin gmyovariesandkurt'ssofabulousandsantana'ssnixandnewyorkandroadtripsa ndgaysandnothinghurtsexceptR YANMURPHYI'MGONNAGETYOUONEDAY!**

Brittany knew most people thought she was stupid. So maybe she wasn't book smart like Quinn, but she was people smart and she knew that Quinn really liked Rachel, but her lemon was still pressed. That's what Santana kept telling her at least. She didn't quite understand what lemons had to do with anything, but that was alright. They were finally in New York and Brittany was feeding the ducks in Central Park. As soon as they had gotten through the traffic (Brittany thought that Santana used two many bedroom words) and gotten their stuff to their hotel, Brittany had run off to Central Park. Santana had bought her Make Way For Ducklings last year for her birthday and in quickly became her favorite book. Brittany paused her bread-throwing for a second as she thought about Santana. _I hope she isn't causing a lot of trouble for Q and Kurt and Rae and the BFG. Sometimes she can be feisty, but it's usually in the bedroom. Speaking of which, I want some sweet lady kisses. Bye duckies!_ Brittany skipped off through the park to the hotel, where they agreed to meet later.

* * *

"What the hell Santana!" Quinn was startled as she was dragged out of her bed by a very angry Santana.

"It's Snix to you." Santana turned around and sat Quinn down in a chair across from the couch in their hotel room. "Now if I see any more of this eye-fucking with the troll, I think I might Ralph all over Lady Hummel's flamingly gay Alexander McQueen outfit." Quinn tried to interrupt, but Santana put her hand up. "No, let me finish. I going to be nice about this, and Snix is never nice, so you should be happy."

"If Snix would stop talking about herself in third person, we might actually get to the point." Quinn said testily.

"Touché. Now, if you will, let me get to the point. You've got the hots for Berry and she likes you back. You are going to take her out on a date. The truth is, we only got two tickets to Wicked and we mad photocopies for the other ones." Santana stood up and brushed off her skinny jeans, turning around. She paused and turned back to Quinn, who was still processing. "Don't say I never do anything nice for you."

_Holy crap, Rachel likes me._

**Spring break is over. This might be my last update in a while, so I gave you a little Snix and a little Brittany. thank you gllover22 for the guess and I'm gonna put some ideas for plot ideas by some of my fans (ya know, the ones who review...) so if you review on a regular basis, check your inboxes between updates!**

**Elle**


	30. Coming Out and Mark Twain

_Here's what happened last chapter:_

_Brittany is the bestest. Santana turns into snix and almost ralphs on Kurt's Alexander McQueen outfit. Quinn is clueless no longer and Santana organized a date for our favorite Broadway diva and pressed lemon._

* * *

"Kurt?" Rachel was being dragged along after the boy for no apparent reason. She was just setting up the hotel room when he barged in and dragged her out, very rude. Rachel would have given him a proper scolding, but she couldn't how that would help her situation. Finally, they stopped in Central Park.

"Sit down." Kurt motioned to the bench that they had stopped at.

"I don't think you have the right to tell me what to do after dragging me ten blocks for no apparent reason. It is extremely rude and not at all funny." Rachel stomped her foot at the giggling boy. "Whatever it is that you need to tell me can be told to me standing up." Rachel looked at the boy challengingly and he simply sighed and sat down.

"It's about Quinn." Kurt looked pointedly at her as she sat down beside him. she just rolled her eyes and motioned him to go on. "Get your act together. You are Rachel Barbara Berry and you are gonna get the girl." Kurt punched her lightly in the shoulder and she slapped his hand away.

"What makes you think that I even have a chance?" Rachel sighed and put her head in her hands. "She's popular and I'm a glee club loser."

"Hey, don't think like that." Kurt scooted closer and Rachel put her head on his shoulder. He patted her shoulder. "Mark Twain once said that in twenty years you will be more disappointed in what you didn't do than in what you did do. Think of it this way, what's the worst that can happen? She rejects you, you're heartbroken and maybe you get humiliated at school. But then in two years, you come back here and become a star. See? It doesn't ruin your life. But what if she likes you back?" Kurt paused, wondering whether to tell her that Quinn did indeed like her. _No, have her figure it out herself._ "If she likes you, then you get you girl. Maybe she's the one. She comes to New your with you and you create a life together." Kurt smiles at that. That is exactly what he wants with Dave. He wants a life, a family. Dave had told him that he had told his dad that he was gay and that his dad had just hugged him and told him that he was proud. Kurt shuddered at the thought of what would happen when Quinn came out to her father.

"What are you thinking about?" He startled and looked at Rachel, who had turned to face him on the bench. "You were really deep in your thoughts."

"Dave came out to his dad." Kurt smiled at Rachel. "He was so brave. I remember when I came out how scared I was."

"I'm not out." Kurt's jaw dropped at that. He had expected that Rachel had immediately told her fathers. He simply looked at the diva questioningly. She continued, "The fact that I'm gay promotes to belief that gay parents raise gay kids. It's exactly the type of stereotype that small town preachers use to make gays' lives even harder." She sniffled, "I can't do that to my dads."

"Rae," Kurt had no idea what to say. He hadn't thought about it like that. He pulled her closer and hugged her.

**Hey guys! This was mostly angst, but I love the hummelberry friendship, so we needed a chapter for them. It's also longer! School is "great" so I'm gonna be "doing homework" now...**

**-Elle**


	31. Hot Cheerleader Time (Not Smut)

Here's what you missed last chapter:

Kurt and Rachel have a heart to heart in which he quotes stuff and stuff.

* * *

Quinn was walking around the city with Santana and Brittany when she came up with her plan. They had been shopping and posing for pictures and just having fun because, as Santana put it, they needed their "hot cheerleader time." Quinn had been having fun, but she kept thinking about Rachel. Her hands weren't manly, and she certainly wasn't a tranny, as she and Santana had called her in the hallways. The blonde felt so ashamed now. In freshman year, she had seen Rachel and had feelings. Quinn, with her Evangelical Protestant father and strict upbringing, had assumed that it was jealousy and immediately made her a target, seeing as she was the first freshman head cheerleader. She remembered the first time she saw Rachel. Rachel walked through the hallways like she owned the place. She was wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt. Now that Quinn thought back on it, she realized that it was a little weird that she knew what Rachel wore on the first day of high school. She was wondering what had happened to the nice clothing, when Santana interrupted her thoughts.

"So, how you gonna get the girl, Q?" Santana looked at her and smirked, noticing the startled look on Quinn's face. "Did I interrupt a fantasy, Q?" The latina made crude thrusting motions, catching a few strangers' attention.

The blonde just rolled her eyes, "Why are you always so crude?"

"Why are you always a prude?" Santana shot back.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Brittany bounced excitedly.

Santana smiled and hugged her girlfriend, giving her a peck on the lips. Upon seeing Quinn glance around, she shook her head. "No one cares, Q. We're in New York. Stop being controlled by your bigot father's beliefs." The latina noticed the stricken look on her friend's face and her expression softened. "Hey, Q. Don't worry about Lima right now. We're here in New York! Rachel's into you. You gots to lighten up."

"I'll try."

* * *

**I've been buried under a lot of schoolwork :( but I'm back now suckers!**

**I know you alls have missed me, bu I'm here again.**

**-Elle**


	32. Authors Note

Sorry for not updating. My computer had a hard drive failure and I haven't had time to whet a new one. on the upside, I have plans for Quinn and Rachel... I typed this from my iPod, Ian's it keeps making terrible replacements. It replaced from with cormorant, like what the hell? Anyway, nice talking to you, peace, love, and unicorns and rainbows and sunshine and flowers and butterflies and nyan cat.

Elle


End file.
